Rose and Scorpius: Seventh Year
by ThereIsSuchAThingAsLove. x
Summary: Scorpius has made Rose's life a pain since they met. A few days before their seventh year, he pushes her too far, and she decides to play back just as dirty. And just to make things harder, he's been challenged to seduce her. But which will be the winner?
1. Chapter 1: Anger and Aims

**Rose and Scorpius: Seventh Year**

_**Scorpius Malfoy has made Rose Weasley's life difficult since they met in their first year. But a few days before the beginning of their final year, Rose is pushed too far and (assisted by her cousin Lily and best friend Bethany) decides to play back just as dirty, if not more, by making herself the kind of girl Scorpius Malfoy wants but can't have. And just to make things harder, Scorpius has been challenged by his best friend to seduce Rose 'Ice Queen' Weasley by the end of the year, without falling for her. Two challenges, but only one can succeed. But who will come out victorious is the question? **_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. NADA. Well, except for all the games, books and a few shirts ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Anger and Aims**

**(Rose POV)**

"Merlin, I _hate_ him!" I cried, running into my room, grabbing the first book I saw, then hurling it onto the floor. I knocked my piggybank onto the floor and kicked the coins and broken shards of china in frustration. I let out an ear-piercing scream and flung myself onto my bed, tears falling down my cheeks. _Why_ did Scorpius Malfoy have to know the right way to push my buttons?"

_Merlin_. Everything about him irritates me. The way his stupid platinum blonde hair is _just_ that bit too long, so he has to continuously flip his fringe out of his face. The way he thinks he's superior to _everyone_. The way he knows the right time to wink or smirk, therefore reducing me into a puddle of blushes. The way I feel all shivery when I feel the gaze of his brooding grey eyes. The way he just happens to excel in everything he does: school, Quidditch, dating. That habit of his, where he just rips off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. The way he effortlessly stands out in a crowd: with his tall, muscular body, dazzling platinum-blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and... _something_. This special aura around him.

Merlin, he pisses me off.

"Who do you hate?"

I sat up and turned around, only to find Lily leaning against the door of my bedroom. _She_ is part of the reason I have such a low self-esteem. She's tall, skinny – and _effortlessly_ pretty. She's got Aunt Ginny's long strawberry blonde hair and fiery brown eyes, Uncle Harry's pale skin and high cheekbones – and the typical Weasley freckles (which she covers up with foundation to make me feel a little less of an outside, with my total of zero freckles).

She's a straight E student, and she doesn't even pick up a textbook, unless it's to hit one of our other cousins with. She's sexy, confident and has most of the guys in school chasing after her like puppy dogs. She's always the life of the party: the first to stand up and dance on a table like there's no tomorrow, the first to snog someone, the first to down a whole bottle of Firewhisky. That, _and_ she's already snogged about a million boys. _And_ slept with them.

"Who do you hate, Rosie?" she repeated, her voice soft and concerned yet sharp and demanding. Her brown eyes met my blue and tears sprung to my eyes as I snarled, "_Malfoy_."

Lily attempted to act like she wasn't turned on by the simple mention of Hogwarts' own 'sex god', she _really_ did. First came the soothing noises, then the patting of my back and the, "What did he do now, sweetie?" But throughout this, Lily's eyes were glazed and dreamy.

"Lily, there's no point in me explaining what Malfoy did to me if you're going to sit there, fantasizing about him!" I sighed, crawling under my duvet. "Rose!" Lily cried, running her hand up and down my back over the duvet. "Sweetie, _tell me_. I swear to Merlin, that boy is _gorgeous_ – but a complete _shallow_ jerk."

That calmed me down a bit. I hated Malfoy. Despised him. Loathed him. And it would just be terrible if he hooked up with my sweet younger cousin, Lily. Even if those two are _made _for each other. She's his female counterpart. They're both smart without trying. They're both lusted after by everyone in school. They both stand out in a crowd. They both know the right times to flick their hair, flash a smile, smirk or wink. Merlin, I wish I could be half as carefree as those two.

I emerged from under the covers. "Well, I was in Diagon Alley…"  
"As you usually _are _the Friday before we go back."

"Yeah. Well, anyway, I was buying parchment..."

"And?"

"... and some quills too..."  
"No, Rose! I _meant _and what _happened_?"  
"Oh. Um. Well. Malfoy snuck up behind me –"

"Oh! I _wish _Scorpius would sneak up behind _me_!"  
"Lily!"

"Oops! Sorry, Rose!"  
"Well, _anyway_. He told me how he was happy that he'd be sharing a dorm with me this year –"

"No way! What's so bad about that?"

"... because there would be no other guys hanging around the dormitory."

Lily's brown eyes narrowed and flashed angrily. "_Jerk_."

"Mm."

"Did he say anything _else_?"  
"He said: 'See you later, Virginia.'"

"That jackass!"

"Well... um... I don't know what he was implying. I'm not even _from _the States, so –"

"Rose, you prat! He was hinting at your virginity!"

"_What_?"

"YEAH!"

Lily was _really_ angry now. Her hair was sizzling like it was on fire, her nostrils were flaring and her breathing had become ragged. I put a hand on her forearm to calm her down before she did something she'd regret. "Don't, Lils. This isn't your battle."

Lily stood up, her eyes blazing furiously. "Yeah, you're right. It's _yours_. And you're letting him _win_?"

"No, bu –"

"But _nothing_, Rose. You're not fighting back! You _have_ to fight back!"

"Lily, I –"

"No, Rose! I've sat back and watched him play with you for _six years_ –"

"Four. You weren't at Hogwarts for the first two."

" – _four years_, then, whatever! But I am _not _sitting by and watching him mess with you _any _longer!"  
"So... what're you going to do?"

"No, Rosie, sweetheart. It's what _you_'_re _going to do."

"_No_!"

"_Yes_."

"_No_!"

"_Yes_, _yes_, _yes_, Rosie! You _are _going to do this! You _are _going to fight back! And _win_!"

I sighed. You can't win against Lily, especially when she gets passionate. "Fine. What am _I _doing?" Lily smirked triumphantly.

"Well, let's just say you're going to make yourself the girl Malfoy wants, but could never ever have…"

* * *

**(Scorpius POV)**

"_Merlin_. I am _such_ a bloody jerk!" I groaned, kicking my door open and flinging myself onto my bed and curling up in the covers.

"No you aren't, Scorpy," someone by the door squeaked in a falsetto voice.

I sat up, still wrapped in the covers, only to see one of my best friends, Alexander Vincent Goyle, smirking at me. Actually, he _is_ my best friend. Our dads were friends back when _they_ were at Hogwarts (along with Vincent Crabbe, who died in the war), and his dad was one of my dad's only remaining friends. Our dads stuck together, even though they were shunned after Voldemort's downfall. So it's no wonder Alex and I are best friends and Gregory's my godfather (and my dad is his).

"Shut up, Alex," I moaned, chucking a pillow at his head. He dodged it expertly. He's used to my ways, Alex is. He's had to put up with me since we were kids, hasn't he? It's only natural. He's the only one who's seen me cry, scream and act like a loser – i.e. he's the only one to have seen me turn _off _the Malfoy charm that half, scratch that, _all_ the ladies at Hogwarts have fallen in love with.

"Aw, c'mon, Scor," he chuckled, sitting down next to me. "It can't be _that _bad. What'd you do? Shag a girl and leave her?"

"No."

"Shag a girl, then shag her best friend?"

"No."  
"Shag a brunette, blonde and a Chinese chick; all in the course of an hour?"

"_No_."

He's listing all the things I've done before, some of which without turning a hair. Hey, that's me. I was brought up heartless. I wasn't cooed at, or praised; _I _was slapped and kicked and screamed at – all of which my grandfather did. He told me that there was no such thing as _love_. That's why he hates my father. My father was supposed to get married to Pansy Parkinson. It had been arranged for years and years, since they were at Hogwarts. But then he met my mother, Astoria Greengrass, one of Pansy's bridesmaids' little sister.

And so, my grandfather, when I was at the young and innocent age of nine, gave me permission to treat women however I wanted to, because when I left Hogwarts, I would be married to the sexy daughter of another of my Dad's friends, from Beaubaxtons, Alannah Zabini. Thus, he (in a psychological way, anyhow) gave me permission to shag every girl in Hogwarts – treating them all like dirt.

"Then what'd you do, Scor?" Alex continued, startling me from my thoughts.

"I met Rose Weasley in Diagon Alley."

"Oh, and let me guess. You snogged her."

"_No_!"

He's got a _giant_ smirk on his face now, one that could rival mine.

"Oh, c'mon, Scor. I _know _you fancy Weasley. And have done for _years_."

"I do not, or have _ever _fancied _any_ Weasley."

"What 'bout Victoire?"

We both sighed dreamily. Victoire Weasley. The _Veela_ Weasley, with ice-blue eyes, stunning silvery-blonde hair and a lean, slim, body. Much more attractive than her sister, Dominique, who got more Weasley genes, thus resulting in strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes. Sure, her body's pretty much the same as Victoire, but – Oh, who am I kidding? There's only _one _Victoire Weasley.

"Well, she doesn't count. She's way too gorgeous to be counted as a Weasley."

"Haha. I bet you wish _she _were the Pureblood your grandfather's arranged for you to marry."

"I _wish_. Even if she _is _about seven years older than us and engaged. He wouldn't have, anyhow. He hates blood traitors just as much as Mudbloods."

"Which is why, sadly for you, you can _never _go out with Rose Weasley. She's got a blood traitor father _and _a Mudblood mother."  
"Oh shut up, Alex!"  
"Ha! You defended her! You fancy her!"  
"No I don't!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"I don't"  
"You do!"  
"Don't!"  
"Do!"  
"Don't!"

Alex rolled his eyes and grinned. "Whatever, Scor. Anyway, what'd you do?"

"I told her I was happy that I was sharing a dormitory with her this year –"

"Wait, _what_?"  
"I'm Head Boy –"

"I know."  
"And _she's_ the Head Girl."

"Oh. Um... wow. Ok... continue."

"Yeah, well, I told her I was happy that I was sharing a dormitory with her this year, because that meant no other guys would be hanging around our dormi."

"Wow. That was mean."  
"Yeah, whatever. Well, get this. I _then _was stupid enough to say: 'See you later, Virginia'."

"Scor! You shouldn't hint at a girl's virginity! She may not even be a virgin."

"She _is_. She's way too ugly to have had sex."

"Scor!"  
"_What_? It's _true_."

He threw his head back and began to laugh.

"Weasley may be a virgin. And nerdy. And a half-blood. But she is _not _ugly. She's prettier than half the birds you shagged over the summer."

"Oh, _shut up_."

"I bet the only reason you don't like Weasley, and enjoy tormenting her, is because she's the only girl who isn't turned on by your charm!"

"That's ridiculous!"  
"No, it isn't! I bet you can't snag Weasley."  
"Why_ not_?"

"Because in the last six years, she hasn't even talked to you properly."  
"_So_? I prefer sex without talking first."

"Scor!"

"_What_?"

"I bet you cannot snag Rose 'Ice Princess' Weasley this year –"

"Wait, _what_?"

"– without falling for her."  
"That's _ridiculous_. I'd _never _fall for Weasley."  
"How are you so sure?"  
"Because –"  
"No, Scor. Weasley's not like those other girls. You have to be loyal to her. You have to show her you can be trusted. You have to _talk_ to her."

"Meaning?"  
"No other girls at Hogwarts."

"_What_?"

"Mmhm."  
"And when I win, what do I get?"

"A new broom."

"Serious?"  
"The loser has to buy the winner the Meteor 9000."

"But –"

"What's wrong, Scor? Chicken?"

"Nope. I'm in."

* * *

**Two challenges have been set, but only one can be victorious! **

**MWAHAHAHAHAA! ;) **

**If I get 5 reviews before Friday, I'll update ASAP! **


	2. Chapter 2: Boys, Beauty and Bethany

**Rose and Scorpius: Seventh Year**

**Scorpius Malfoy has made Rose Weasley's life difficult since they met in their first year. But a few days before the beginning of their final year, Rose is pushed too far and (assisted by her cousin Lily and best friend Bethany) decides to play back just as dirty, if not more, by making herself the kind of girl Scorpius Malfoy wants but can't have. And just to make things harder, Scorpius has been challenged by his best friend to seduce Rose 'Ice Queen' Weasley by the end of the year, without falling for her. Two challenges, but only one can succeed. But who will come out victorious is the question?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. NADA. Well, except for all the games and books! And a wand!**

* * *

_AN: I would love to reply to all the reviews I've received in the past 2/3 years since I've updated but I have a feeling it would be a chapter within itself! So firstly I'd like to start off by saying thank you to everyone who's taken the time to review anything I've ever written. _

_I'd like to apologise for not updated in so long, it's a bit ridiculous how long actually. It's easier to start at the beginning: 2/3 years ago I was diagnosed with something which changed my life, and I kept meaning to return, but with everything going on in my life it was really hard and I just wanted to focus on myself for a while. And even though my life will be very very busy over the next year (applying to universities is so hard!), I will gradually be starting to update all my fanfictions again because I do miss writing and I still have so many ideas and plots written out. This fanfiction happened to receive the most reviews since I last updated, so I've decided to start with this! Hopefully you can all support this decision and be patient with me! _

_This is a re-upload, because I found mistakes and things I didn't like in the original chapter posted, but I will be uploading another chapter with it. So, here we go! _

_Note – Italics later on are memories/flashbacks._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Boys, Beauty and Bethany**

(Rose POV)

"The key to flirting, Rose is confidence," Lily said boldly, looking through the clothes in my wardrobe. "Wear something that makes you feel flirty, keep a smile on your face and remember that if he doesn't like you – it's his loss!"

I hadn't had a boyfriend the whole seventeen years of my existence. If there had to be a love of my life had been my studies, my books, my dormitory. I hadn't been asked out on dates like all the other girls, and if I'm honest, it bothered me at times. But then again, I wasn't like all the other girls at Hogwarts, who wore their skirts too high and their blouses too tight. They giggled and flirted and that's _why_ they got asked out to Hogsmeade by at least one boy a year. Scratch that, on average, four boys a year. But me? None. None at all.

So, of course, the lovely (but interfering) person that is Lily Luna Potter had been shocked at this fact, and had decided to take the matter in her own hands. I was beginning to regret agreeing with her…

"But Lily, you know I'm not confident when I'm around him!" I protested, scowling as she chucked some of my clothes on my made bed, scanning over them with her eyes and trying to find an outfit I could wear for the train journey back (I'm like Mum, I must have OCD). "He's just so… annoying! He's argumentative, loud, rude and –"

"And don't be so uptight, Rose," Lily continued, cutting me off. "Be a bit playful with him – relax and smile. Make jokes! You're a Weasley, you have to have some fun in you!" She smiled at me sheepishly as I glared at her and continued. "And when I say relax, I mean relax! Your mind and your body! Don't force conversation, just pretend you're talking to someone you find attractive; have a little fun with it. Don't cross your arms, and lean towards him, and if you're wearing a blouse, make sure to leave the top two buttons undone so he gets a look at your cleavage."

"Ew," I said, grimacing at the unlikely thought of Malfoy checking me out, it made me a bit ill to be honest. "I have to be nice to him?" Lily rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Yes, Rose," she said, tossing her ginger hair over her shoulder and running her fingers through it absent-mindedly. "You have to be nice to him, of course you do! How else are you gonna get him interested?"

"But as soon as he's interested, I can treat him like crap to get him begging for my attention?"  
"I guess…"

"Yes! Thank goodness! I'll get him interested quick so I never have to touch him!"  
"Well… a rule of flirting – break the touch barrier."

"What? Lily, ew! For Merlin's sake!"

"I'm sorry, Rose, but it is! Just a quick touch. But as you flirt more, you'll have to hold his hand, rest your head on his shoulder, 'pick things off his shirts and trousers' –"

"This is why I don't like flirting."

"Nah, you just haven't been taught right! Or at all, actually! No offence, Rosie! Just be sure to compliment him, no matter how hard you pretend to find it, Malfoy is _not_ exactly hard to compliment. Guys love it when girls do that. It inflates their ego and makes them feel more confident."

"Yuck. Are we done with the lesson in flirting, Lily? I feel like I'm gonna be sick if I have hear anymore of this!"  
"Fine."

"Fine? Great, so I can go –"

"Nope, time for lesson two –"

"Ugh."

"Beauty."

* * *

"I really don't like this, Lily."  
"Oh, shut up, Rose. You look amazing."

I was sitting in front of my mirror. Well, a girl who was me but looked nothing like me was.

My hair was currently straightened and it fell down my shoulders, long and silky. Because it was straight, it looked less auburn, more red. My eyes were outlined in black, and they stared back at me, blue and bold. Lily had dusted a bit of bronzer on my cheeks so my cheekbones looked sharp and more defined. My lips were painted a rosy pink and were currently curved in a frown.

But Lily said I looked amazing. Lily. My cousin Lily who is just about the most gorgeous person ever. Said I, little Rose Weasley, looked amazing. I must look rather amazing then, but I didn't think so. I thought I looked like every average girl in school, with make up piled on my face.

"Guys dig this sort of stuff, Rosie!"  
"But I look fake! And plastic!"  
"No you don't! You look amazing! I wish I had your cheekbones!"  
"Have you seen yours, Lil?"  
"Yeah, I have. They're nothing like yours!

"Are you trying to be funny, Lily?"  
"No, I'm serious!"

I spun around on my chair to face her. "Sooo… what's the next lesson?"

"For that, I'm going to need a bit of help…"

* * *

"ROSE!"

"BETHANY!"

I wrapped my arms around my best friend's neck, practically leaping out of the fireplace and hugging her close. "What are you doing here?" she squealed. "I thought you were busy with Lily for the rest of the holidays!" "I thought I was!" I replied. The two of us shrugged at each other, before turning to Lily simultaneously.

To our surprise, Lily had ignored what we were squealing about and was instead laughing. "Sorry, I know it's been seven years, but I can't get over how you practically look like twins! Bethany, are you sure you aren't related to us? You look more of a Weasley than I do!"

She was absolutely right. Whenever Bethany and I went out together, people would always ask us if we were sisters. Always. We've both got red curly hair (though mine's a bit darker, more auburn, and more unmanageable), blue eyes (though hers have a green flecks in them, but you can only see them up close) and we're even the same height (a short-ish 5"3 – not that short, but shorter than most girls in our year)!

Bethany became my best friend the very first day of Hogwarts. As there'd been no space left for me in the Weasley compartment, I'd gone and found my own compartment further down the quieter part of the train. Bethany had come in and quietly asked if she could sit next to me, one of my favourite books tucked under her arm.

_"Um… hi. Can I sit here? It's just… there's no compartments left."_

_I looked up and saw a girl, who looked like she was a first year too. Actually, she reminded me of myself in more ways than that. Her hair was just as red and curly as mine was, and her eyes were blue too. She was a bit shorter than me, had more freckles than I did (not hard, I've got a none compared to my cousins) and she was dressed a little more casually than I was (I was already in my Hogwarts uniform while she was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and trainers), but other than that – we could've been identical. I had that same book, The Fault In Our Stars, in my bag._

_"Hi!" I said, smiling brightly at her. "Of course you can. I'm Rose Weasley, what's your name?"_

_I watched as her blue eyes widened in shock and she beamed at me. "Bethany Williams. You're a Weasley? Wow, you must be so proud of your family and Uncle!" I smiled and nodded. I was very proud of what my family had achieved and done in the Second Wizarding War._

_I noticed she had an American accent, and immediately asked her where she was from in America. "I'm from Pennsylvania, I was brought up there and have lived there my whole life!" she'd replied, sitting down next to me and smiling proudly._

_"Ahh, cool," I replied. I'd always wanted to go to the States. Mum and Dad had been for one of their anniversaries and the pictures they'd brought back were amazing. Sure, they'd been to New York, but I knew by my atlas (which Mum and Dad had bought me because I'd been bored one summer) that the states were near. "Mum and Dad went to New York a couple of years ago and it looked amazing. What's Pennsylvania like?"_

_"It's full of small towns."  
"Oh wow! Small towns are cool! Do you have a lot of pets?"  
"Yep, I've got four horses and a pet snake."_

_"Wow!"  
"Yep!"_

_"Do you have any pets?"_

_"Well, not anything like that. I've got a couple of owls, but they belong to me and my brother."  
"Oh, cool! I bought an owl from Diagon Alley recently, so I could keep in contact with my family."_

_"You'll always love your first owl!" _

_"Where do you live, Rose?"  
"I live in London, in Kensington."_

_"Kensington? You live in a really posh area!"  
"How do you know about Kensington if you live in the States?"  
"My grandparents live here. They take me sightseeing whenever I come visit and we always go through Kensington. The houses there are amazing!"  
"I still can't get used to how beautiful they are, and I've lived there my whole life."_

_"Isn't it funny?"  
"What?"  
"We look so alike, but lead completely different lives!"_

_"I was thinking the exact same thing!"_

_"I'm a small town girl…"  
"... and I'm a city girl."  
"I live in the States…"  
"…I live in England!"  
"I dress casual…"  
"… I always dress like I'm going to meet someone important!"  
"I love country music…"  
"… I love pop!"  
"I think we're going to be great friends, Rose."  
"That may be the one thing we have in common."_

Once we'd gotten to Hogwarts, Bethany had been sorted in Ravenclaw and I'd been sorted in Gryffindor. This still didn't manage to tear us apart. She was my best friend since we'd sat together in that compartment. Her, Al and I would always sit together in the classes that were Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Once we got to third year, things got easier – I'd done every elective, so we were put in the same classes for some subjects. And since then, we'd managed to get even closer.

"What are we doing here, Lily?" I asked my cousin, a beam on my face. I turned to Bethany who had a faux-insulted look on her face and laughed. "Not that I mind seeing my best friend for the first time in three weeks!" Bethany laughed and swung an arm around my shoulder, leading Lily and I outside, through the glass doors and into her garden, where I was hit with the hot Philadelphian air.

"Well, the third way to impress a guy is by knowing your Quidditch," Lily said, her lips curling into a smile. "I know for a fact that you're a good enough Seeker and Keeper – you've played the positions in our family matches and won enough times! And seeing as Bethany here has a position on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, I thought she could help us quite a bit!" I love my cousin, Lily. She's always thinking of what I want. She Floo'd me all the way to Bethany's when we could have easily gone to the Burrow to see one of our cousins.

"Lily! I know enough about Quidditch, seriously!"

"Not enough for you to try out for the Quidditch team next year."  
"You're trying out for the Quidditch team? Why didn't you tell me, Rose?"

"I… I… I didn't know! Lily what are you thinking? I'm not good enough to try out for the Quidditch team!"  
"Sure you are, Rose."

All three of us turned to face the owner of the deep, sexy (it was!) voice that we'd just heard. As usual, the three of us, reacted in different ways.

"Hey, bro."  
"Hello, hot stuff!"  
"H-H-H-Hi… Luke!"

Luke Williams, Bethany's older brother, who unlike her has no magical abilities whatsoever (she's Muggleborn). He's one of those guys that every girl has to admit is drop-dead gorgeous. He looks nothing like her, you couldn't even tell they were related, with dark blonde hair and tan skin from all the time he spends out, riding horses and looking after their pets (they've got three dogs and two more horses now). His blue-green eyes are a bit darker than hers, but still work as well on him as they do on her.

He's got strong muscular arms… his whole body is muscular, actually. He's got dimples too, so when he smiles, my knees quiver and my stomach does butterflies. His eyes light up when he smiles too, which only adds to his amazingly good looks. And if you can't already tell, I fell for him the very first time I saw him waiting on the platform at the end of our first year.

And apparently Lily had liked the sight of him too, judging by the smile she was currently giving him.

"Luke, go away and stop scaring my friends with your ugly face, 'kay?" Bethany teased, sticking her hands in the pockets of her shorts and sticking her tongue out at him. She was only kidding of course. Despite the fact he was her brother, Bethany knows as well as Lily and I do that Luke is one of the most gorgeous guys on Earth. Possibly _the _most gorgeous.

"Calm down, little sis," Luke chuckled, swatting her with the cloth he was holding. "I'm just saying Rosiepie here is good enough for a Quidditch team, especially if you are!" He winked as he said the last part, showing he was only joking. He was so sweet, always trying to make me feel better about myself and boosting my confidence. I wish Luke was a wizard. He's two years older than us, so he'd have been in my cousin Louis' year, but that still would have meant five years of going to school together!

"T-T-Thanks, Luke…"

Luke smiled at me, his eyes twinkling gorgeously, making my cheeks flush and Bethany giggle. "Go away, Luke," she said, rolling her eyes and hitting her brother square in the chest. "Rose is here so I can improve her skills in Quidditch and seeing as you have no idea about Quidditch, except that it's on brooms, I think you should leave."

"I don't know much about Quidditch either, Beth," Lily said, matter-of-factly. "I'm off to go learn about Muggle stuff with Luke." She turned to him, hand on her hip as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him, as if she was showing me how it was done. "I mean, if that's okay with you. I wouldn't like to cause a problem or be an inconvenience to you or anything…"

"Oh, it'd be no problem," Luke said huskily, his eyes fixed on hers. He briefly turned to Bethany and raised an eyebrow. "If it's okay with you and Rose, baby sis. I know how you love my amazing company and all –"

"Just go, Luke," Bethany sighed irritably, rolling her eyes at the way her brother and Lily were staring at each other. That was nothing compared to how I was feeling. Lily was my favourite cousin and I suddenly wanted to rip her hair out from the roots. "Rose and I definitely don't want to see you and Lily making out."

"Cool, we'll just take it inside," Lily snickered, grabbing Luke by the collar of his shirt and steering him away.

"Thank goodness," Bethany said, as the pair headed into the house. "Aren't you happy they're gone? Now we can practice!"

As I mounted my broom, I felt a lurching in my stomach, and I was pretty sure it wasn't due to fear of heights. In fact, I was sure it was because of the blonde and redhead that I'd seen snogging in one of the rooms upstairs.

* * *

_AN: I'd appreciate reviews on this, even though it's an edited repost! Thank you loads, I hope you guys like it!_


	3. Chapter 3: Carriages, Chatter and Return

**Rose and Scorpius: Seventh Year**

**Scorpius Malfoy has made Rose Weasley's life difficult since they met in their first year. But a few days before the beginning of their final year, Rose is pushed too far and (assisted by her cousin Lily and best friend Bethany) decides to play back just as dirty, if not more, by making herself the kind of girl Scorpius Malfoy wants but can't have. And just to make things harder, Scorpius has been challenged by his best friend to seduce Rose 'Ice Queen' Weasley by the end of the year, without falling for her. Two challenges, but only one can succeed. But who will come out victorious is the question?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. NADA. Well, except for all the games and books! And a wand!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Carriages, Chatter and Return to the Castle**

(Scorpius POV)

"Just remember, we're so proud of you, son."

I smiled at my Dad, a genuine smile for once, as he squeezed my shoulder proudly. Probably because Lucius Malfoy, the man I unfortunately called my grandfather, was back at the Manor instead of waving me goodbye on the platform. Behind my father, my Mum and Grandma Narcissa stood, beaming with pride.

If you'd told me, seven years ago, on my first day of Hogwarts, that I was going to be a future Head Boy, I probably would've told you to go hex yourself. But here I was, my last first day at Hogwarts, and I was starting the year with a shiny 'Head Boy' badge pinned to my fitted t-shirt. It was all a bit surreal. "Thanks, Dad," I said gruffly, groaning inwardly as I heard the crack in my voice. Saying goodbye to my parents and Grandma when I'd had such a good week with them for the first time in ages. I'd barely seen my best friend Alex, I'd spent my last week of summer with my family (minus my Grandfather who had decided to thankfully stay in the Manor while we'd gone to Cornwall), because it might be the last summer I spent with them.

I'd been shortlisted as one of the finalists in the Auror summer program, meaning I may have an advantage when it came to applying to be a Trainee Auror later in the school year. It was a highly competitive program to get on, only five or so students from around the world got accepted on it every year, so the fact they'd even considered me as one of the finalists this year was amazing. It was something I wanted to keep on the down low in case I got rejected; I hadn't yet summed up the courage to tell anyone other than the three most important people in my life.

I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around the three of them, and I felt my heart ache as I heard my mother beginning to sob gently. Yes, I know. Scorpius Malfoy has feelings; yes it's all very surreal for me too. But don't believe that just because I sleep with about fifteen girls a month on average that I'm completely heartless.

"Oh Tori! Scorpius will be back at the end of the school year!"

We all turned and saw Gregory Goyle, my Dad's best friend, headed towards us, Alex grinning by his side at the unusually public display of affection the Malfoy family were engaging in. My mum instantly stepped back, smiling at the Goyles and wiping her teary eyes. "Oh Greg, I know that!" she said, laughing it off as she smiled proudly at me once again. "I'm just being silly. After all, it's hard seeing your only child go to Hogwarts for the last time! And as Head Boy nonetheless!" "Ah yes," Greg said, smiling broadly at me and patting me proudly on the back as he reached my side. "Alex told me the other day. Well done, Scorp. You definitely deserved it. I'd have written to McGonagall if it had gone to that Smith boy instead, he's just awful. He worked in the restaurant over the summer, he was more of a nuisance than assistance if I'm honest!"

"Dad!" Alex laughed, shaking his head in disbelief as his dad began mimicking Smith prancing around the restaurant clumsily, and I threw my head back and laughed too. Cedric Smith had been my biggest competition for Head Boy, not because he was top or even second best in our year, but because his track record was a hell of a lot cleaner than mine was. I couldn't even count the number of detentions I'd received for being out after hours (the rare times I'd been caught), not handing in essays and hexing other students. Usually Weasley.

"Weasley is Head Girl, isn't she?" Dad asked me, nodding further down the platform at the group of redheads that had assembled near the end of the train. I looked over myself, trying to spot her amongst the rabble that she called family, but couldn't spot her. Probably because she's so small and cute and – sorry, _what_ had I just thought? Clearly I'd been mentally preparing myself for this bet a little too much.

I nodded as response to what my father had said and Greg scratched his head, looking over at the Weasleys himself, looking confused. "Which Weasley?" he asked. "There are so many of them that it's hard to keep track, I swear to Merlin there are more and more of them every year. "My Weasley," I responded automatically, my eyes widening in shock as I realised what I'd just said. The adults looked equally shocked, my mum and grandma managed to look mildly amused, while my dad's mouth hung open and Greg raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me. Meanwhile, Alex roared with laughter, clapping his hands in joy.

"I meant… my Weasley because we fight all the time and – I just, we argue and you all know – ugh, never mind," I stammered, giving up before I made an even bigger fool of myself. Alex snorted, clapping me on the back and trying to control his laughter. "And with that little bombshell, I think it's time we get on the train, don't you, Scor?" I nodded, thankful I was being saved from a painful further explanation, and as he high-fived his dad and pushed both our luggage carts over to the train, I turned back to my family and smiled, embracing them once again before following him.

"Your Weasley, eh?" Alex teased, as we dragged our trunks onto the train and began making our way to the Heads' Compartment at the front. I groaned as I remembered the awkward silence that had fallen after my little slip-up a minute ago. "Fuck off, Alex. How else was I going to describe her?" "Maybe by using her name, Scor?" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at me in disbelief. "I know it's hard for you to grasp the concept of being nice to her, but maybe you could start calling her _Rose_ –"

"Yes, Goyle?"

I froze for a second as we heard Weasley's familiar voice behind us, and I couldn't help but wonder how much of the conversation she'd heard, but as soon as she turned around, the thought was wiped from my mind.

Weasley looked… different. Her long hair seemed to have grown over the summer, and it seemed less curly than usual. When had it become so red? When had her eyes gotten so blue? And big? When had her cheekbones become so pronounced? When had she grown boobs? And a bum? Merlin. I turned to Alex, to see if he'd noticed the change in Weasley's appearance, and by the widened eyes, I knew I wasn't the only one.

"Well done for landing Head Girl, Weasley," Alex said, keeping his cool despite his shock. Weasley smiled at him, unfolding her arms and shrugging her shoulders modestly. "Thanks, Goyle. I just hope I can live up to the rest of my cousins. But then again, the rest of my cousins didn't have Malfoy as Head Boy."

She was right, Weasleys had been Heads at Hogwarts as far back as I could remember and though I couldn't stand the blood traitors, I had to admit, they had been Heads at Hogwarts, and pretty good ones at that. Victoire Weasley had started the trend, becoming Head Girl in our second year at Hogwarts, followed by Molly, Lucy and Louis. Last year had been a Weasley double, with the twins: Roxanne and Fred serving as Head Boy and Head Girl. They'd been the best combination of Heads yet, Roxanne's calming nature with her twin brother's ability to throw wild parties meant that a lot got done yet they managed to stay popular with the rest of the student body.

Wait… had she just complimented me?

"Was that a compliment, Weasley?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her and smirking inwardly as I waited for her to blush as usual. Surprisingly, that didn't happen. What did happen was completely unexpected. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, stepping forward and squeezing my forearm lightly. "Just accept it, Malfoy. You're the only person I'd want as a co-Head."

"Rose?"

I was thankful for whoever had interrupted our conversation, and was surprised to see Alex's little sister Megan coming out of a compartment, her uniform completely swamping her. I turned to Alex, and he shrugged back at me. We were clearly both thinking the same thing: how was Alex's little sister, who was starting her first year at Hogwarts, on a first name basis with Weasley? We'd known her for six years and were still addressing her by her surname. If that wasn't surprising enough, Rose turned at the sound of her voice and _smiled_ at her.

"Are you okay, Megan?"

"Um… not really. They're not being very nice to me in there."  
"Who's not being nice to you?"

The anger in his voice was clear in Alex's interruption, and I felt my hands curl into fists at what his little sister had just said. Since the Second Wizarding War, Malfoy and Goyle weren't exactly common names; generally, parents told their kids what our parents' roles in the war had been and we'd initially been steered clear of because of it. It had been fine for Alex and I, we'd had each other, but Megan was by herself.

"Just leave it, Alex."

"You can come sit in our compartment if you want, Megan?" Rose offered, bringing her into a hug. I was surprised at the compassion in her voice, and also by the offer she was putting forward. Megan was a stranger to her, yet she was willing to let her stay in our compartment so she wouldn't have to deal with the mean girls in her year. "Your brother is bound to be in there anyway, and I'm sure Malfoy doesn't mind. Right, Malfoy?"

"Um, yeah, 'course, Megan."

* * *

(Rose POV)

"That was a pretty good Prefect Meeting," Malfoy said confidently, leaning back into his seat and looking over the scroll he'd scribbled on. I shushed him, laughing as the Prefects filing out of the compartment we'd all crammed into for the meeting turned back to look at him. I was surprised to say it, but Malfoy was oddly easy to work with. I'd thought seventh year with him would be what the last six were: constant arguments and hexing one another, but he'd changed over the summer.

"Cocky as ever."  
"Girls love it, Weasley."  
"Not me."

He raised an eyebrow and me and laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm not surprised." I braced myself, waiting for the snide comment about me not being into guys, but instead, Malfoy smiled at me. "You probably go for smart guys, who actually give a shit about their studies and don't spend all their time partying away."

"Since when do you think you know my taste in guys, Malfoy?" I asked, laughing inwardly at how wrong he was. Luke wasn't at all like that, and he was the only guy I'd had feelings for in years. Malfoy shrugged, his lips curling into the smirk I was so familiar with. "I just assume, Weasley. Let me just tell you though, you might want to lower your standards a bit, guys our age at Hogwarts aren't like that." I opened my bottle of pumpkin juice and took a swig of it. "And I heard from my grandma that Teddy proposed to Victoire over the summer, so he's gonna have to be out of the picture."

I choked on the pumpkin juice running down my throat and Malfoy's eyes widened in shock at the sight of me; he stood up, thumping me on the back and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand as I struggled to catch my breath. He'd caught me completely off guard, I hadn't realised anyone knew about my brief feelings for Teddy, back in our first year at Hogwarts, let alone _Malfoy_ of all people. "How – How did you know?"

"I know you better than you think I do, Weasley."

I could feel my face heating up, but decided to play it cool instead. What had Lily said? Relax and smile, make jokes, be playful and break the touch barrier. I just had to relax, and not let him know how embarrassed I was that he knew about my old crush on my blue-haired family friend. "Stalker much, Malfoy?"

He chuckled, and I knew by the twinkle in his grey eyes that I'd made the right choice by choosing to make a joke out of it. "Stalker is a new way of putting it," Malfoy said, grinning at me as he leaned forward, lowering his volume as he did so. "I like to call it 'being observant', or even just being a wallflower sometimes."

"Sometimes people use thought not to participate in life," I mumbled under my breath, directly quoting from one of my favourite Muggle novels, The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Malfoy looked confused for a second and I couldn't help but smile sadly, of course he wouldn't know Stephen Chbosky; he was a Pureblood with zero interest in Muggle literature, despite his E in Muggle Studies during our OWLs (I was still pretty sure he only took it to ensure he had the same number of OWLs as me). "It's from one of my favourite Muggle novels, The Perks of Being a Wallflower."

"The last book I read that wasn't for school was Quidditch Throughout the Ages in second year"

"Really? Why don't you read more?"

"I guess… I've been busy, with other activities."

"Quidditch?"

"Girls."

"Oh."

"Um… yeah."

"It's a shame," I said, trying to cover up how shaken I was by the 'girls' comment. I was way in over my head, Scorpius Malfoy was used to every type of girl there was, but I definitely wasn't used to Scorpius Malfoy. I guess I just had to stick to what I knew, as well as relaxing and being honest. "I think if you found the right books, you'd really enjoy reading. Sometimes fictional characters are better than the girls I've seen you with."

He quirked an eyebrow and I frowned back at him, surprised at the bitter tone in my own voice, watching as his lips curled into a smirk. "Didn't peg you as the jealous type, Weasley. Green isn't your colour." I rolled my eyes at him and snorted, straightening up and making my way over to the compartment door. "Come on, Malfoy. Goyle and Megan are probably wondering where we are."

He stood up too, chuckling at my quick subject change, but didn't press it any further. He stepped forwards, holding the compartment door over for me and stepping back, gesturing for me to walk out first. I gave him a small smile as I walked out and began to walk back to our compartment, who knew Malfoy was actually okay to hold conversation with?

* * *

(Scorpius POV)

"And here we are, the Heads' Quarters!" Professor McGonagall declared, gesturing to a painting of The Golden Trio. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Rose's face, at the sight of a younger version of her parents and uncle, whom we'd have to say a password to every day. "At the moment, the password is _Checkmate_, for your father's behalf, Rose."

Weasley nodded, and I fought hard to hide the jealousy I was feeling. I actually respected McGonagall, having read the updated edition of Hogwarts: A History before arriving in my first year, and the fact the Weasleys and Potters were on a first name basis with her was something I couldn't help but be jealous of. "But," Professor McGonagall continued. "Every two weeks, the password will change, and reflect something else depending on which person has chosen the password. For instance, Rose, when it is your mother, she actually requested that a riddle be solved, in a similar fashion to the Ravenclaw common room."

"What if we can't answer it?"  
"Oh trust me, Rose, you will easily answer it. I have to go speak to a few of the other professors now, but I hope you like it inside there. It's on a different side of the castle, but it's a tower nonetheless."

We both nodded at her, before she briskly walked back down the hallway, and I turned to Weasley, nudging her lightly. "You wanna do the honours, Weasley? Your dad and all." She rolled her eyes at me, and again, I was amazed by the colour of them. Had they gotten even brighter since we'd gotten off the train? "_Checkmate_."

The portrait forwards, revealing a short tunnel with a narrow arch, and after I gestured for her to go first, Weasley walked forwards with ease, her small frame allowing her to walk right ahead. Unlike Weasley, I had to duck about a foot when entering, and it was because my head was down that I slammed into her at the other end. "Oof!"

Weasley moved forwards, grabbing my forearm and dragging me to the centre of the room, and I looked around in awe, my mouth falling wide open at the room I'd just entered. It was a wide, circular room, easily larger than the Slytherin common room, and like the Great Hall, the ceiling and walls had been charmed to mimic the night sky, a candlelit chandelier hung in the middle of it. A large, ornate white marble fireplace dominated one side of the room, and in front of it sat two squashy armchairs, one in red and one in green, symbolising each of our houses. The wooden floorboards were mainly covered by a huge circular gold rug, which matched the gold silk curtains hung from the arched windows surrounding the walls. The rest of the room was furnished with light brown sofas and smaller armchairs, small wooden coffee tables, ceiling-high bookshelves, desks facing one another in the centre of the room and a variety of tapestries hung from the walls in warm colours, depicting various scenes and people in the Battle of Hogwarts. It was easily the most beautiful room I'd ever been in, including the Ballroom of the Manor.

"It's beautiful."

"It's amazing," I agreed, walking up to one of the windows and admiring the view from it. I was sure we had the best view of the school grounds from up here, everything looked beautiful, from the Great Lake to the Quidditch pitch and the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts. What an amazing place to spend my last year at Hogwarts in.

Not even the fact I was sharing the quarters with Weasley couldn't dampen my mood.

Actually, that wasn't fair. She seemed different this year, less annoying. Maybe it was because we were both in high spirits from the summer, or maybe it was because we both just wanted to survive the year, but Weasley seemed different. She was more confident, was actually pretty conversational and today I'd found myself actually listening to the smallest of comments she made, instead of just sneering at them.

"Malfoy?"

I turned and saw Weasley stood at the base of two spiral staircases leading off from the common room, which obviously led to our bedrooms. In between the staircases was a large arched door, and I made my way over, curious to see what was behind it. Weasley raised a small hand and pushed the rose-gold door open, both of us peeking our heads in to see what rested behind it.

Behind the door was a bathroom, obviously charmed to appear circular, the walls and flooring made of a rose-gold coloured marble. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, and candles lined the bathroom counter at the other end of the room. A large dressing table stood proudly next to it, as well as a floor length mirror. On the left and right sides of the room, located in small alcoves, were large bathtubs, both with white marble statues symbolising the animals of our houses. A large cupboard filled to the brim with what looked like Egyptian cotton towels and bathrobes stood proudly near my side of the room, whilst a large shower stood on her side of the room, a marble bench visible through the glass door that hardly concealed it, lined with luxury shampoos and body washes.

"Oh Merlin."

"This bathroom is bigger than the entire Slytherin common room."

"Isn't it a bit odd though? The fact that we're going to have to share a bathroom?"

"You should feel honoured, Weasley. You get to see me naked everyday for the next school year."

I turned and watched her splutter, unable to think of anything to say in reply, her cheeks and neck growing gradually redder by the second, and couldn't help but smirk. There was definitely still a bit of naïve, innocent Rose Weasley in there somewhere, no summer makeover and newfound confidence could change that.

"Anyway," I drawled, stepping out of the bathroom and making my way up the staircase, which had green tapestries lining the walls. "I don't know about you, Weasley but I'm exhausted from that journey and I can't wait to get some sleep." Wanting to make her cheeks flush even more, I turned around and winked at her. "I'm excited to see _even more of you_ in the morning."

I left her at the bottom of the stairs, her pink lips parted in shock and I couldn't help but chuckle as I pushed open the door of my bedroom.

The Meteor 9000 was going to be mine.

* * *

**AN: I know it's been a while since I updated, but reviews are motivation to write! I'd love to read what you think so far, thank you and love you all! **


End file.
